


The Parent Trap: Pokemon Edition

by spacenuts3000



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenuts3000/pseuds/spacenuts3000





	The Parent Trap: Pokemon Edition

"the kid walked up to me like she had some questions, ones that i might be able to answer. I could tell by the look in her eye and the way she walked she wasnt from around here, maybe in need of a guide or, a dectective. lost loved one? or lost life. only one way to find out. as she approached, i blew smoke to the side, keeping up an image is important here. where one wrong step could mean the end of my career.

'hey'

she sounded like a tourist, i raised a hand in acknowledgement

'are you like- some kind of hobo? why are you vaping'

  
her questions sent me spiraling, a hobo? i couldnt look that bad,

'nah kid, you got it wrong, names Looker, and im a detective, undercover'

i was lying but who was she to call me out, a dectective down on his luck can do only one thing, pretend he wasnt"

-

**record scratch,**

camera pans in on the 'tourist'; yeah, that's me.

i bet you're wondering how i got into this situation.

you see, it all started just twenty-four hours earlier, when i got a call from my idiot brother-

a ringing from my phone, the third one today and it was only seven in the morning. and i was not a morning person. i didn't bother checking the id, i already knew who it was. pressing accept and lifting the phone to my ear, muffling a soft groan into my pillow as i heard the following;

"hello? is this moon? yeah, your mum gay."

my brother, sun, in the city with my mom at the moment- calling me at this UNGODLY HOUR, for, a joke. yes. interrupting my beauty sleep for a meme. so naturally, i responded,

"sun. i will kill you. i know where you live."

"then do it , you coward,"

Sun was obviously amused at his own joke, snickering quietly as Moon falls silent, alarmingly thinking about it. I mean, they looked similar enough to pull that kind of switcheroo, all Sun would have to do is dye his hair back to brown and then no biggie, but-

  
"i mean we, ,could-"

Sun falls stunningly silent- just as alarmed as his sister was at the thought. alarmed, but not opposed.

"d. . . deadass?"

Moon rolled over once more, trying to escape the cocoon of blankets she was trapped in- what? she liked to keep warm while sleeping- and managed to sit up, groggier than ever.

"listen, if we're seriously gonna try to pull this, can we at LEAST talk about it when it isn't SEVEN IN THE FUCKIN MORNING?"

without waiting for a reply, moon hung up and happily went back to sleep.

-

" 'a detective?'

the kid didnt sound much like she believed me. I blew out another cloud of smoke,

'a detective'

i repeated, hoping the motion would send gears spinning in her brain, this tourist was real persistent, watching me with a skeptics gaze. I almost wondered if she was gonna offer me money, probably still had the idea in her head that i was some kind of hobo, i certianly looked the part in my ratty duster and old hat, blowing smoke into the air like a backed up car. She was still watching me, did she zone? or was there something on my face,

'did you need something else kiddo?'"

-

"need a place to stay, hobo?"

-

i was taken aback- again,

'i told you kid- im not a hobo'

the kid didnt look impressed, her expression barely changing as she gestured to me,

'you're sleeping on a bench, dude'

I almost felt like defending myself, plenty of folks slept on benches, i wasnt a unique case of a tired working man, asleep on a bench. the obvious jump was not i am a hobo, was it? I stole another glance down at myself, same outfit, there was a new hole in the bottom of the jacket, i made a mental note to patch it soon, and with the way this kid was talking, it might be her that fixes it, out of the goodness of her stoic heart.

'hobo-'

she snapped her fingers, an attempt to get my attention.

'detective-'

i corrected her again,

'-and why, are you offering me a place to stay?' "

'cos you're sleepin' on a bench?'

the girl gave him a skeptic look, then turned as a car behind her honked, supposedly her uber. she took a couple steps away from me, then turned back to glance over her shoulder.

'well, old man? you comin'?'

'old man? not much of an upgrade from Hobo, kid'

reluctantly, i ended up going with her. and now you're all caught up. for now.


End file.
